


revel.

by prompto



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, i'm in too deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mere concern ends up revealing hidden feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in clack hell that's all you need to know.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus.

Over the past month, Cloud had started to take notice of Zack a little _too_ much.

Certain instances were the way his bangs fell in his eyes and framed his face or how the Soldier would use a certain tone when talking to Cloud and no one else.

It wasn’t aiding any that the cadet also took notice of how admirable Zack’s features were. For lack of better etiquette...Zack was _**really**_ fucking hot.

Cloud could recall the first time during training when he’d been thrown to the ground, only to look up and see Zack looking over his shoulder at him with a smirk gracing those handsome features.

It was almost impeccably cruel Cloud’s gaze naturally drifted downward, taking in every detail of the Soldier. The toned muscles gave Cloud more than enough to imagine already. The sight of that firm ass had him blushing and looking away quickly. He was never one to delve too deeply into dirty thoughts, but guys talked so much at times that it was difficult to avoid doing so.

That day though, they were outside getting some hand-to-hand combat training in during the lull moments of their mission. It was simple enough to escort some of Lazard’s high profile lackeys to some excavation site or another in the mountains. This area was pretty dull though, and Icicle Inn didn’t have much to offer besides a bar with a small selection of beers and liquor with which he was still too young to indulge in.

Zack managed to get a one-up on Cloud, throwing him over his back and flipping him down onto the snow. The cold whirled around him as he stared up at Zack, seeing a small smirk form on his lips. It was like an unfair occurrence of de-ja-vu.

It was ridiculously attractive as usual and enough to make Cloud’s heart race.

“Come on Spiky, lets get back to the inn.”

They entered the building, heading up to their room which was luckily secured for just the two of them. Zack set his sword aside before he started kicking off his boots to get more comfortable.

“Might as well change, we’re pretty much done for the day until we head out tomorrow.” Zack suggested, undoing his belts while side-glancing at the blond.

Cloud nodded while going to his bag which contained his belongings. Reaching inside, he immediately realized his mistake of not packing his pajamas.

“Uh...crap.”

“What’s up?”

“I brought the wrong clothes.”

“Need to borrow something?”

The idea of borrowing something of Zack’s stirred both inappropriate thoughts and embarrassment within him. “I mean it’s okay I can make do-”

“Nah I can’t have your chocobo butt freezing.” Zack was already shuffling through his own bag to pull out what appeared to be a shirt and some sweatpants, both of which were sure to be a _little_ big on Cloud.

Walking across the room to the blond, he handed them over with a smile.

Cloud took them with a soft thanks. He swallowed thickly, not really moving from where he stood as he was already catching Zack’s scent from the fabric. It was almost making him light-headed while he tried to tell himself to move instead of thinking too much on this. Zack was just being nice...it’s how he always was which was partially why Cloud had fallen so hard for him.

“Hey, you okay?” Zack asked out of concern, reaching out to place a hand on the other’s shoulder and turn him around. Looking upon the blond’s face, he could see a hint of red on his cheeks as he clutched the clothes near his chest.

He continued in a worried tone. “You’re not sick are you?”

Cloud shook his head.

Zack still was beyond confused at Cloud’s sudden mood change. Leaning his head down, he ran a hand beneath of Cloud’s chin to force him to meet his gaze. The sight...was definitely  _cute_.

No he had to stop himself from getting too wrapped up in _those_ sort of thoughts. What Cloud managed to do to him at times was just _**unfair.**_  Half the time Cloud didn’t even realize he was doing it either which made it that much more difficult for Zack to keep his composure.

“Then what’s up? You never are this closed off Cloud.” At least with Zack he wasn’t.

“I just...I...” Cloud tried to find the words, each attempt at a reply getting stuck in his throat.

“You just?” Zack questioned, seeing how Cloud was struggling. It couldn’t be that...no he never had gotten that vibe from the boy unless he was just _that_ delusional to it.

Cloud went completely mute at this point, staring into bright blue eyes while silently praying that Zack couldn’t read him well enough to know all the things that had been running through his mind.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Zack decided to act on his sudden impulse. Leaning in closer, he pressed his lips to Cloud’s own just for a small a moment.

The action left Cloud’s heart practically beating out of his chest, his fingers digging into the clothing in his hand as he debated on whether he should respond to the kiss or not. Feeling Zack pull away seconds later, he was worried he’d lost the one chance that he’d ever have.

“I’m sorry...you are just so cute..” He uttered his apology along Cloud’s lips, going to pull away only to be stopped short.

The reaction after that was instantaneous. Cloud dropped the clothes, running his arms around Zack’s neck to lean in for another kiss. Zack, although surprised, met the movement, slipping his hand down to Cloud’s back and pressing into the kiss a little more intently than before.

His fingers pushed into blond’s spikes, grasping them as he parted his lips to run his tongue into Cloud’s mouth. Feeling how Cloud gripped along the back of his neck and opened his mouth with a moan only encouraged Zack further. He lifted the boy up by his ass, feeling Cloud’s legs wrap around his waist as he carried him to the closest bed in the room.

Breaking the kiss only for a second, Zack hovered over Cloud to stare down at him. “Thank god...I wasn’t sure how much longer I could keep myself away from you..” Zack breathed out long enough to see Cloud’s acknowledgement at his statement. A mutual pining had apparently been happening for far too long now.

Cloud smiled into the next series of kisses, feeling Zack chuckle lightly with a smirk. Seconds later the blond was arching his hips up against Zack’s own, moaning into the kiss and gripping onto him with a dire need.

“So good...” Zack muttered, breaking the kiss to move his lips over to Cloud’s neck to explore more of his body. With the way Cloud was rutting against him, he couldn’t help but to push down against him in return to have him really feel just how hard he was already.

“A-Ah...Zack...” Cloud gasped with a broken moan ripping from his throat, feeling teeth biting at the juncture of his neck, clutching at Zack’s back for support and to keep that friction going between them.

“I want to...fuck you so badly but...” Zack found himself holding back, whispering closely to Cloud’s ear. “...I want to do it right..you deserve that...”

Zack’s chivalrous attitude was well appreciated, but definitely not helping how hard Cloud was in that moment. He’d only thought about Zack touching him, kissing him, and ruining him in all the best ways so many times now.

“...If you don’t...do something right now I’m going to kick your ass...”

Zack chuckled hotly over Cloud’s ear, licking the lobe in just the right way that had Cloud arching up from the bed with a shudder of a moan escaping him.

“How about this...”

The suggestion had Cloud stripped moments later, Zack near enough the same aside from how he still wore his pants mostly out of impatience. He was on Cloud once again, grasping their cocks, using the pre-cum to create a hot slick  feeling as he jerked them off.

Cloud trembled some, pushing his hips into Zack’s hand, panting into their heated kisses. Zack couldn’t hold back his own moans, only groaning more at seeing how flushed and hot Cloud looked in his desperate, needy state.

“One day...I’ll fuck you...so good you won’t be able to think about anyone else but me ever again...I promise.”

The way Cloud was already melding against his every touch and moaning his name over and over again was enough to keep Zack going in divulging the secrets he’d been hiding for months.

“You’ll always want my cock in you...”

“Z-Zack..oh god...” Cloud gasped, fingers raking over Zack’s back as he stared up into those bright blue eyes that were watching him with a predatory gaze. The words were enough to do the sinful promise justice.

“Such a pretty thing...you’d beg for it wouldn’t you...”

“Yes...Zack..yes...” Cloud whimpered against Zack’s lips, feeling the man lick over his lips and into his mouth for a rough, messy kiss.

Zack’s hand slid along their cocks, the steady slapping sound filling the room as they grew even hotter from rutting as close as they could to one another.

“Come on...Cloud come for me..”

The command had Cloud crying out, his body trembling as his release hit him hard. Zack continued stroking, taking in the sight of Cloud as cum spurted and covered over his chest, some even landing along his chin and cheek. It was enough to have Zack groaning, pressing his forehead to Cloud’s as he stroked over himself a few more times to have his own cum making even more of a mess on the blond.

With his breathing unsteady, blue eyes raked down to take in the aftermath. God Cloud looked so good covered in come - _**his**_ come.

A hand at the back of his neck had Zack caught in a soft, lingering kiss.

“Next time...you better keep your promise.” Cloud uttered, still catching his breath as he saw the way Zack smirked down at him.

“Anything for you."

_~ fin._


End file.
